


Rain

by Byutsuno



Series: K-Project Drabbles [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Casual, Emotionally supportive boyfriend kuro, Fluff, M/M, Rainy Days, Reference to canon events, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain, in all it's natural beauty, can bring memories. It's also a symbol of new beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr and got 0 notes so I'll just leave this here.

Kuroh blinked his tired eyes, mind hazy from his prior sleep. He reached out and felt around on the small bed, touching around for a certain warmth. 

"Shiro..?" 

Kuroh sat up, scanning the bed for a familiar lump of white hair. He ran his fingers through his messy, dark locks, eyes reading over the small clock hung up on the wall. 

7:46 am

Kuroh swung his legs over the side of the bed, rising to his feet as he made his way over to the bathroom. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail, noticing the young man standing out on the balcony for the first time. Kuroh sighed, tip-toeing past the slumbering cat in the corner and sliding open the glass door leading to the balcony. 

"Shiro? What are you doing out there? You'll get wet.." 

Shiro didn't move, staring blankly into the sky. He hadn't changed from his sleepwear which were soaked to the core by now. He must have been out here for a while. 

Kuroh stepped outside, striding through the small puddles forming on the balcony cement. The cold wet of the rain sent shivers down his back as his shirt and hair stuck to his pale skin. 

"Is something wrong..?" Kuroh asked, leaning on the railing of the balcony. He looked out over the landscape of the city below. The clouds were low and grey, covering the buildings in a thick fog. 

Yashiro's hair was sticking to his neck and forehead, drenched and shiny from the rain. The water seemed to make his skin glow with a pure aura, water trickling down his face- running down his chin. His loose, white blouse now stuck to his chest and arms. The way his clothing clung to his body made him seem like an angel trying to return to the heavens above. "The rain.." He whispered.

Kuroh followed his gaze into the sky, letting the droplets splash against his face."The rain?" 

Yashiro smiled, voice soft as he spoke. "It was raining just like this back then.. At the stadium." 

Kuroh draped a slim arm over Yashiro's shoulder, hugging him closer. "That was then and this is now. You got your memories back so there's nothing to worry about." Kuroh said, interlocking his fingers with Yashiro's smooth, pale digits. 

Yashiro squeezed Kuroh's hand tightly. "I know, and I'm thankful for that. I'm just.. Worried. What does the future hold for us? After experiencing all of this.." Yashiro's voice began to waver, eyes starting to burn with tears. 

"One day you will find someone who doesn't care about your past because they wish to be your future." 

Kuroh smiled, holding the voice recorder out for Yashiro to see. Yashiro's gaze softened, heart warming up enough to match Mikoto's flames. His grip lightened as he rested his head on Kuroh's broad shoulder. 

"Thank you, Kuro. I-" 

"Shiro! Kuro!" Neko swung open the sliding door with a bang. "There you two are! I was looking all over for you guys!" She stomped her bare feet on the ground, small hands balled into tight fists at her sides. "I'm really hungry! Can we have tuna for breakfast?" 

Kuroh turned around to face the troublesome strain. He pushed a strand of hair back and away from his face. "How about Cat Stew instead? It will be much cheaper and affordable." He smiled devilishly. 

"Nyan!" Neko jumped back, hissing loudly. She returned to her animal form and ran back into the small apartment, hiding under their table. 

Kuroh laughed gently, walking back into their shared living space. He turned back towards Yashiro, smiling warmly. "Shiro, are you coming inside?" 

Yashiro looked over the city once more, sniffing in the early morning dew. The thick fog was starting to recoil slowly, revealing the high town buildings, sparkling all the same. "Yeah.. Just.. Give me a sec." Yashiro replied, lowering his head to hide the silver tear of happiness spiralling down his face. His own little rainstorm.


End file.
